1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector device adapted to guide light from a light source to an optical system to generate images for magnification projection on a forward screen.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector device includes a casing containing an optical unit for generating images and a lamp unit as a light source for the optical unit. The lamp unit is air-cooled by cooling air, because the lamp unit generates heat when it emits light, and will have a shortened life if the temperature of the lamp unit exceeds a critical temperature.
FIG. 15 shows a lamp unit 4 contained in a holder 71. The holder 71 has air vents 72 for exhausting warm air that has cooled the lamp unit 4 inside the holder 71 outside the holder 71. The casing has an exhaust vent for exhausting the warm air exhausted from the inside of the holder 71 outside.
The air vents 72 of the holder 71 and the exhaust vent of the casing are located close to each other in order to quickly exhaust the warm air inside the holder 71 outside. In order to prevent light from the lamp unit 4 from leaking outside from the exhaust vent of the casing through the air vents 72 of the holder 71, conventional projector devices employ light blocking plates 73, as shown in FIG. 13, inclined relative to the opening plane of the air vents 72 of the holder 71 and arranged between the holder 71 and the casing, or, as shown in FIG. 14, a holder having air vents 72 with an inclined inner peripheral surface (see JP 2005-274730, A).
However, the above arrangements cannot block outgoing beams from the lamp unit 4 indicated by dotted arrows in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14, and cannot completely prevent the light of the lamp unit 4 from leaking from the exhaust vent of the casing.